A Simple Stroll
by Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith
Summary: Ziva had a rough day so Tony takes her for a winter stroll in the park, which turnes into a romp. It's then that the 2 agents realize that what they've been looking for was right in front of them all along. Tiva! Please read, you'll love it!


**Sumery: **Tony takes Ziva for a stroll in the park.

**Rated:** T

**Category:** Romance/Friendship

It was the end of another winter day at work. Tony could tell that Ziva had been through a difficult day by the scowel on her face as shy typed on her computer. He leanes back in his chair, propping his feet on his desk, and stares at his partner. Silently he recalls what transpired earlier that made her so irritated. 'First, she was late for work because her hair dryer quit on her and she got caught in traffic. Second, she got a speeding ticket because she was driving too fast to the crime scene. Third, the suspect wasn't cooperating (hard nut to crack). Fourth, while rushing evidence to Abby's lab she accidentaly bumped into Gibbs (with his coffee). Smacked for apalogizing (sign of weakness). Annoyed by me. Shall I go on?' So Tony decided to try and make her feel better. A happy Ziva is a 'Most likely not to kill you with a paperclip Ziva.' He rose from his desk and cautiously walked to hers. At first Ziva ignored him. 'He is most likely going to monologue about some movie he recently watched.' she thought. When Tony just stood there,  
she looked up, her face plastered with annoyance. "What?" she asked. "Oh, nothing." Tony hesitated. "I was just wondering.." he paused. Ziva rolls her eyes. "You are loozing my patience by the second." "I was going to say minute but that works, too." She squints her face at him. "Anyway...Would you like to go for a stroll in the park? You know? Maybe get your mind off of what happened earlier today." Ziva thinks for a long moment, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Tony notices. "Ha, ha. See? You,re feeling better already. Come on, just a little stroll." He pleads as he puts on his most charming smile, knowing it was sometimes hard for Ziva to resist. He proved himself right again. Ziva nodds. "I think a stroll would be nice, Tony." They both grab their coats and head for the elivator. Tony lets Ziva enter. "Ladies first." She smiles at him. "Why thank you, kind sir." Tony grins to himself. 'I love my job.' Then they drive to the park.

As they walk along Tony makes Ziva laugh, remembering the fun times they had. They remember the pranks they pulled during steakouts, bugging McGee...Paris. As they start to head back the snow begins to fall. A moment of silence passes between them as they continue along the dimly lit path, watching the flakes drift lazily in the gentle breeze and hearing nothing but the light shuffle of their stepps. 'Now for a little fun.' Dinozzo smiles to himself. He walks a little faster, bumping Ziva as he goes. She catches up to him, playfully nudging him with her elbow. He bumps her, she bumps him even harder. Tony then suddenly just shoves Ziva off the sidewalk, chuckling to hemself as he runs behind a tree. "Hey!" Ziva calls. She grabbs a handfull of snow and dashes behind a lamppost. She tosses, hitting Tony in the shoulder. He snatches up some snow, his eyes never leaving Ziva's playfull face. He throws, missing her by a foot. "Ha, ha!" Ziva taunts. "You throw like a woman!" "That's girl, Ziva. You throw like a girl!" This time he gets her right on the side of the head. Ziva gasps, her eyes wide as she holds up a finger. "You were saying?" he smirks as he makes another snowball. By the time he looks up, Ziva has three already made. She holds two in her left hand while tossing one up and down with her right, grinning. 'Oh shit!' Tony's eyes widen. Ziva charges, throwing the snow-  
balls rappidly. Two hits, one miss. "No fair." Tony exclaims as he walks over to her and...Grabbing snow from his shoulder, he quickly shoves it under Ziva's coat and onto the back of her neck. She yelps, jumping at the sudden cold wetness streaming down her back. Tony runs into a small stand of pines. "Tony, come back here!" Ziva calls (after shaking off the cold) and rushes after him. She pushes away snow laden branches, searching for him. 'Now where could he be?' she wonderes. Tony giggles to himself, watching Ziva look around. 'You are not the only one with ninja skills.' "Tony?" she calls. He waits until she comes closer. "Tony where are you?" Her back is turned. "Busted!" Tony yells as he jumps from his hiding place, crashing into Ziva. Taking her totally by surprize as the both land in the snow. "Tony!" Ziva laughs as they roll over and over, flinging snow everywhere. A while later they stop to catch their breath, lying side by side in the snow.

After about a minute, Tony gets off the ground, brushing away the snow from his coat. He offers Ziva a hand...she takes it, gently rising to her feet. For a long moment, they simply stand in the calm night air. Tony stared at Ziva, pondering at how beautiful her face looks in the dim lamp light. Her eyes seemed to glow with brilliant fire. Ziva stared at Tony, the man who cared for her. The man who would dive into the deepest, coldest ocean, (or cross on of the largest deserts) for her. The man who loved her. And she loved him. Tony stared into Ziva's gorgeous dark brown eyes...and in that instant he knew. They both knew. (Tony + Ziva together) "I love you."

**Dissclaimer. **I don't own NCIS.

**This is my first story, sorry that it's short and if I misspelled anything. I like Tiva stories, so I decided to make my own. Hope you like it. Please Review and send feedback.**


End file.
